The Nanny
by Captured Goddess
Summary: After Cloud's father dies, he takes over the company. A few months later his wife, Arieth dies leaving him and their 2 kids behind. He hires a Nanny to take care of them while he is away, that Nanny is Tifa Lockhart.Ch 3 up! Christmas Special!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story! It was completely fan made!

Summary: Cloud Strife is the new owner of his father's company after his timely death. Not long after his wife gets into a terrible accident taking her life. Leaving him with their two children to take care of. Finding it hard to balance both his kids and his new position as owner of his father's company he seeks a nanny to take care of the children while he is away.

Chapter One

" _We will take your offer into consideration Mr. Strife, thank you for your time." The man says standing and extending his hand. Cloud also stands and extends his hand, taking the other mans in his and giving it a few shakes before releasing it. " Please take all the time you need"_

_**Beep, beep**_

_Cloud's secretary's voice fills the speaker on the phone beside him" Excuse me Sir, you have a phone call on line one"_

_Cloud looks at the phone and presses a button" take a message Yuf-" Yuffie cuts him off" Sorry sir but it sounds urgent, It's from General Mercy Hospital" _

_Cloud gets a confused look on his face"alright, keep them on the line, I will take it in my office" Cloud looks up at the man standing on the other side of the table._

"_Excuse me, I must take this call" he said and quickly left the room and going to his office he picks up his phone" Hello, this is Cloud Strife..."_

" _Mr. Strife, this is general mercy hospital calling, your wife was in an accident sir. If you could come down to the hospital please...-"_

_Shocked Cloud cuts him off " I'll be right there!" quickly hanging up the phone Cloud grabs his jacket and pulls it on and rushes out of his office past his secretary" Please show our guest out, I have to go to the hospital right away, Areith has been in an accident." He said quickly before leaving the building and rushing to the hospital._

_**OoO**_

_Cloud runs over to the emergency room desk" Areith Strife! Where is she?" _

_The nurse looks up at him startled by his sudden outburst" Are you her Husband?"_

_Walking over to the distraught blond man the doctor pulls Cloud to the side explain" We tried everything we could, I am.... really sorry" Cloud stumbles back and leans against the wall and covers his face with his hands and cries into them, slowly sinking to the hard, cold hospital floor._

It has been 3 years since then, Cloud tried hard to make things work. He had a babysitter watch Marlene and Denzel while he was at work, but he got little work done, Marlene and/or Denzel would call him up to bug him or the babysitter calling saying she can't take it anymore. Today was the babysitter" I am sorry to be calling you at work sir but, these kids are driving me crazy! They won't listen to anything I say and... Denzel get down from there!" she yelled at the young boy over the phone.

" I'll be there right away" he says as he hangs up the phone and sighs _that's the 3__rd__ babysitter this week, if they keep this up there won't be anyone else that will want to watch them!_ He thought as he grabs his coat and leaves the office.

**OoO**

Cloud pulls into the driveway of his mansion-like house and gets out of his car. Marlene runs out of the house and over to Cloud and jumps up into his arms " Hi Daddy!"

Cloud holds onto his daughter and walks into the house" Hello Marlene.... where is the babysitter?"

" Hiding in the bathroom I think" she said sliding out of his arms and runs off to play.  
Cloud sighs and walks to the main floor bathroom and knocks on the door" This is Cloud Strife... you can come out now" The door clicks and swings open" I am sorry Sir, but... I cannot watch those children anymore, they are too wild!"

"Please forgive my children, Here is your pay, you can leave now" Cloud pulls out his wallet and takes $100 from it and hands it to the babysitter. She takes it and leaves the house. Cloud sighs " Denzel! Marlene!!" He yelled at his children.

The children in question peek their heads around the corner and look at their father" yes daddy?"

"come in here and sit down!" he says in a stern, not joking around kind of voice and the 2 children obey and sit down on the couch. Sighing Cloud starts pacing the room" Why do you two always have to behave like this?"

" It's your fault for being gone all the time!" the boy says loudly.

" Denzel, I have to go to work, there is just no way around that. If I didn't go to work, we would have no money, which means no big house and no fancy new toys all the time." _He was still used to Areith being around, she always stayed at home with them and when she went out she almost always took them with her. However she was gone now, has been for three years..._ Cloud thought looking at the floor. He couldn't blame them, he missed Areith too. What could he do? They tormented every babysitter he gets for them.

" Go play in your rooms, don't come out until you are called for dinner" Cloud says to the children in front of him who protested but did as he asked.

**OoO**

As soon as he woke up, Cloud was on the phone with nanny agency's . His last ditch effort. Nanny's live with the client, hopefully this will help his children cope so he could get back to work.

**Ring, ring**

Speaking of work, Cloud picks up the phone" Hello?"

" Hello Mr. Strife, um... your 10 o'clock meeting his here sir whe-"

" I have personal matters to attend to today. I am taking the day off , get Vincent to fill in for me" He says cutting her off.

" Yes sir" She said as she hangs up the phone.

_I have to get this sorted out today. _ He thought as he starts calling nanny agency's to set up appointments for as soon as possible.

Nanny after Nanny came, some he didn't like and, most his children didn't. This was going to be tuff. A knock sounded on the door and Cloud gets up to answer it _This is the last one._

Cloud opened the door to come face to face with a woman he believed in her early 20's, slender with waist long black hair. _She's very pretty_ he thought. Then she spoke" Hello, I am Tifa Lockhart. I am here for the Nanny position."

Cloud nods and opens the door wider so she can enter the house" Welcome, please follow me" he says as he closes the door and walks into the living room and sits down in his favorite chair" Please have a seat."

Tifa obliges and sits down on the couch, adjacent from the chair and pulls out her resume and hands it to Cloud, taking it Cloud reads it over. " Hm, well Miss Lockhart you seem to fit all of the requirements _But then again so did all the others _would you like to meet the children now?" Tifa smiles and nods.

Cloud takes a deep breath and calls for his children, who emerged from their rooms and ran down the stairs into the living room. Tifa looks at them and smiles. " These are my children Denzel and Marlene"

Marlene looks at Tifa then at Denzel and nods then runs around and jumps on Tifa's back. Tifa looks back at her and smiles. " Well aren't you just the cutest little girl" she says pulling Marlene off her back and placing her on the floor in front of her. Denzel runs over to her with a fake spider and throws it on her. Tifa jumps slightly and looks at the spider then at the boy" oh geez, you scared me. Very nice spider by the way." She says as she hands the fake spider back to the boy.

Cloud, who was observing the whole time smirks" How soon can you start Miss Lockhart?"

Tifa looks up from the children at the man sitting across from her. " As soon as needed."

" Good, how does tomorrow sound? Let's say 7 a.m?" he asked as he stands up.

"Perfect." Tifa said smiling as she grabs her bag and stands up as well and extends her hand. Cloud takes it and shakes it lightly before letting go and showing her to the door.

Denzel looks at Marlene then runs upstairs, the little girl following close behind" We have to find some way to get rid of her" He said as he started to scheme with his little sister.

" Thank you, Mr Strife. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow" Cloud nods and watches her leave and slowly closes the door behind him.

A/N: Well first chapters up! I hope you guys like it so far! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story! It was completely fan made!

Summary: Cloud Strife is the new owner of his father's company after his timely death. Not long after his wife gets into a terrible accident taking her life. Leaving him with their two children to take care of. Finding it hard to balance both his kids and his new position as owner of his father's company he seeks a nanny to take care of the children while he is away.

Chapter Two

_"Will you, Cloud Strife, take Aerith __Gainsborough to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all others remain true to her for as long as you both shall live?" The priest looked over at Cloud._

_Cloud looks at Aerith and smiles" I will"_

" _And do you Aerith Gainsborough, take Cloud Strife to be your husband? Will you love him; comfort him; honor and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all others remain true to him for as long as you both shall live?" The priest repeats the line and looks over at Areith._

_Aerith smiles" I will"_

"_Before God and these witnesses, I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_Cloud leans into Areith and kisses her lightly. Slowly pulling away Cloud smiles at her and takes her delicate hand in his own and walk down the aisle toward the door as the guests stand up and clap and cheer in unison._

_Cloud and Aerith walk outside and over to the awaiting white Limo. Aerith holds up her dress and climbs into the back of the limo. Smiling Cloud makes his way over to the vehicle when suddenly it changes into their car, Areith no longer in her beautiful wedding dress and in the drivers seat. Starting the car up she pulls out of the parking lot of the grocery store and a car comes speeding by and slams into her._

_Cloud gets a shocked look on his face" Aerith!!!"_

" Aerith!!!" he screams awaking from his dream he sits up covered in sweat and shaking. Slowly taking in his surroundings with blurred vision from the tears overflowing in his eyes. his breathing slowly returns to normal and his vision returns. Recognizing this as his room he looks beside him expecting to see the beauty that is his wife only to find an empty space.

He didn't know how long he had been staring at the empty space beside him but what seemed like seconds later the alarm clock screamed in his ear startling him back to realization. Looking over at the screaming alarm clock on his night stand he reads the bright red digital numbers" 6:30, Oh crap the nanny's gonna be here in half an hour!" Shooting up out of bed he turns off the alarm clock and quickly has a shower then gets ready for work.

**Ding Dong**

Cloud walks over to the door and opens it to see Tifa Lockhart standing before him with a few bags in hand." Good Morning Mr. Strife"

" Hello Ms. Lockhart, come with me I will escort you to your room and show you the rest of the house." Cloud says moving out of the way to invite the younger lady into the house. Tifa smiles and walks into the house and follows Cloud the room she will be staying in. Walking into the room Tifa looks around at the rather large guest room, the walls painted light blue, and tanned full length curtains that just barely misses the floor covering the medium sized window over looking the garden in the back, a large walk in closet, and a large 5 drawer, dresser standing in the corner and up against the longest wall stood a queen sized bed with sheets and blankets which match the colors already present in the room, standing beside it a small nightstand with a medium sized drawer in it with an alarm clock placed on top accompanied by a small reading lamp.

The room was beautifully put together and looked like it hasn't been used in a long time. Tifa places her bags on the floor beside the door way" This is amazing!" she says in astonishment as she glances over the room once more before facing the man of the house.

" I take it this room is satisfactory?"

Tifa looks at him as if he is crazy" Yes, it is more than satisfactory, Thank you!" Cloud nods and shows her around the rest of the house then grabs his suitcase" I am sorry but I must leave for work now, The children are awake and playing in their rooms, I shall return at dinner time." Nodding Tifa walks him down to the door and watches him leave then closes it behind her and looks once more at the huge house in front of her eyes.

**Author Note: Alright here's the next chapter! Sorry it's so short, I've had some real life problems to deal with, I was going to write more but I've kept you guys waiting long enough! I will try to get the third chapter up as soon as I can! To answer a question in one of the reviews. Yes, this story is kind of based on the show The Nanny. Please review!**


	3. Ch3 Christmas Special Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters. This story was completely fan-made!!

**Last Time On The Nanny:**

_Tifa looks at him as if he is crazy" Yes, it is more than satisfactory, Thank you!" Cloud nods and shows her around the rest of the house then grabs his suitcase" I am sorry but I must leave for work now, The children are awake and playing in their rooms, I shall return at dinner time." Nodding Tifa walks him down to the door and watches him leave then closes it behind her and looks once more at the huge house in front of her eyes._

**Chapter Three**

**5 months later**

Tifa slowly wakes up from her dream of her blond-haired employer. She doesn't quite remember when she started having dreams of the man, but they were dreams she never wanted to wake up from. Dragging herself slowly out of bed she walks into her bathroom and brushes her long raven black hair and her teeth then walks back into her room and changes out of her pajamas.

Walking out of her room she accidentally bumps into the master of the house. Cloud looks down at her" Good morning Tifa..."

Smiling Tifa backs up a bit, giving herself some room" Good morning Cloud, sorry for bumping into you"

" It's okay..." Cloud says as he walks toward the stairs leading to the main floor.

" Oh Cloud.... can I ask you something"

Stopping at the top of the long staircase Cloud looks back at her" sure..."

" I was wondering were the Christmas stuff was, I was gonna decorate with the kids today, since Christmas is only a few days away now..."

" We don't celebrate Christmas" He said simply and started down the stairs.

_Don't celebrate Christmas? Who doesn't celebrate Christmas?? _Tifa thought to herself as she follows him down" why not...?"

" we haven't celebrated Christmas in three years. Since Aerith....."

Tifa looks at the floor, after living here all this time she knew the stories behind that name. She felt really sorry for Cloud, his father died leaving him the company he now owns and then his wife, leaving behind the kids. He's had it really rough since then, trying to juggle the kids and work. But......

" Sorry Tifa I gotta get going... It's gonna be busy at the office today.... I may not be home in time for dinner..."

Nodding Tifa walks over to the door with him and opens it" Well....try your best. I know the kids would like having you at home for dinner... you haven't been these last few days..."

Cloud grabs his suitcase and walks out to the car that was waiting for him and gets in.

Tifa watches as the car drives off then closes the door and walks upstairs to wake up the kids" Marlene.... wake up"

The girl rolls over in her sleep and pulls the blanket over her head and curling into the fetal position.

" Marlene, I need your help with something. Come on now wakey wakey" Tifa pulls the blanket off. The girl wakes up and groans looking over at Tifa.

" Ah there we go. Hey where's your Christmas stuff?"

" Christmas stuff?? Daddy has it locked in the shed

Smiling Tifa gets up" okay go wake up your brother, we're gonna surprise him when he gets home." that said Tifa quickly leaves the room and goes downstairs, grabs the key for the shed and puts her shoes on, quickly running out to the shed and grabs the some of the Christmas stuff.

Marlene gets out of bed and runs across the hall to Denzel's room and shakes him" Denzel wake up, we're gonna surprise daddy!"

Grumpily Denzel gets up and Marlene drags him out of his room" We're gonna surprise Daddy!"

" With what?"

" CHRISTMAS!" Marlene shouted as she drags her older brother downstairs. Tifa drags the tree into the house and sets it up in a corner in the living room

Marlene runs over to Tifa" We're here!"

Smiling Tifa looks at her" Alright, we're gonna decorate the tree last okay? So Denzel grab a string of lights and come with me."

Denzel grabs the lights and follows Tifa over to the stairs. Tifa takes one of the ends and starts wrapping it around the railing" see what I am doing? Do that all the way upstairs okay?"

Nodding Denzel takes the string from her and continues where she left off. Looking over at Marlene Tifa grabs another string of lights" you too Marlene come on."

Marlene grins and runs over to Tifa who helps her get started" all the way to the top like Denzel sweetie."

Marlene nods and does the same as Denzel.

Tifa grabs a bunch of other decorations and starts putting them up.

**Later That Evening**

Cloud starts the car and gets out and walks over to the door where a wreath is hanging. Looking at it confusingly Cloud opens the door and walks in" I am Ho....me" Cloud looks around to see the main floor completely decorated.

" Daddy!!" Marlene runs over to Cloud and hugs him tightly

"look! Tifa pulled out the decorations to surprise you!" Marlene smiles

Cloud smiles down at his daughter then picks her up" oh yeah? Did you help her?"

Marlene nods repetitively

" Well you did a very good job sweetie"

" Tifa's making cookies!" Marlene wiggles out of her fathers grip then grabs his hand and drags him to the kitchen.

Tifa grabs some of the cookie dough and rolls it in a ball and puts it on the baking sheet. Denzel smiles and grabs some cookie dough and rolls it up, the same as Tifa and puts it on the baking sheet.

" Hey dad!" Denzel grabs one of the finished cookies and runs over to him and hands it to him.

Tifa stands up and looks at Cloud and smiles.

" Oh, this looks good." Cloud takes a bite of it

" Mmm, it tastes good too."

Marlene smiles and laughs" daddy you got frosting on your chin"

"oh?" Cloud tries to get it off but keeps missing the spot.

Tifa laughs slightly then walks over to him and runs her finger over his chin taking off the frosting.

Cloud looks at her".....Thanks"

**Author Note:** Here's Part one of the Christmas Special! I hope you all enjoyed it! I will try to get part two up for you today or tomorrow! Please review!


	4. Ch4 Christmas Special Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters. This story was completely fan-made!

**Last Time On The Nanny:**

" _Oh, this looks good." Cloud takes a bite of it" Mmm, it tastes good too."Marlene smiles and laughs" daddy you got frosting on your chin""oh?" Cloud tries to get it off but keeps missing the spot. Tifa laughs slightly then walks over to him and runs her finger over his chin taking off the frosting. Cloud looks at her".....Thanks"_

**Chapter Four**

Tifa smiles " no problem.... um dinner should be ready any minute now so why don't you kids go wash up?"

Marlene smiles and runs out of the kitchen and to the bathroom, following close behind her is Denzel. Cloud watches them exit the room then turns back to Tifa. " I am sorry, I know you said you don't celebrate Christmas since.... well I just.... didn't feel that was right, your kids are great and they deserve it, it's a time for you and them to spend together as a family"

" Look, I appreciate the thought but it all of this was not necessary, I am not staying after dinner.... I have to go back to work" Cloud replies as he reaches for another cookie.

" Your... going back to work? But what about the kids?"

" You are here, I am sure they'll be fine" he says taking a bite out of the cookie he just took.

" They don't want me, they want you! They want their father! They hardly ever see you, if they are lucky you put them to bed but lately I've been doing that... they want to spend time with you and you just push them aside for your work. Trying to -"

" I appreciate your concern but this is none of your concern, you are paid to take care of the children, that's all" Cloud interrupts.

"Burying yourself in your work will not bring her back!.....Sir."

Cloud freezes mid-bite and glances over at her

" I am sorry, but it needed to be said. Your kids lost their mother to a tragic accident and now they never see their father, to them you might as well be dead too."

Cloud puts the remainder of the cookie down "... if you'll excuse me... I have an office to return to....enjoy the dinner" Quickly Cloud leaves the kitchen, grabs his suitcase and exits the house.

Marlene and Denzel run into the kitchen" all clean!" they smile up and Tifa holding up their hands so she can inspect them.

" Where's daddy?" Marlene asks looking around for her father.

" He needed to return to the office, but he'll be back tonight in time to put you to bed I am sure" Tifa sighs

" Oh...." Marlene looks at her feet disappointed then sits down at the table

Denzel joins her at the table and sighs.

" .. well dinner's ready so let's eat!" Tifa says happily in an attempt to lightened the mood that suddenly surrounded the room. Grabbing some plates she dishes out dinner and places it in front of the children then takes a seat herself and smiles across the table at them" eat up, before it gets cold."

The next 2 days were awkward, the kids pretty much kept to themselves , Tifa stuck to her nanny duties and Cloud was, as usual at the office. It was now Christmas Eve...

_I've really done it now... why did I have to go run off my mouth like that? I am for sure getting fired... I am surprised he hasn't done it already. _Tifa thinks as she cleans up the kitchen from the first meal of the day. The house was so quiet, the normal sounds of the kids running around playing was silenced. Placing the full plates of food on the table Tifa calls the children who came running down from their room and sat at their places to eat their delicious pancakes, eggs and bacon breakfast.

The day passed by... surprisingly fast considering how quiet the house had been all morning. Denzel and Marlene were upstairs wrapping the presents they had bought for their father, while Tifa works on creating a delicious Christmas Eve dinner. She had wanted to make Turkey but she started a bit late and choose Black Forest Ham instead as it was faster, while that was cooking she worked on potatoes and vegetables.

The grandfather clock rang, it was 7 and Cloud would be home any minute, quickly she rushed the kids to the bathroom to wash up then put the remainder of the dishes into the dish washer. Denzel and Marlene runs downstairs with their presents and put them in the back of the tree then rush into the dining room and took their seats just when Cloud walks through the front door, exhausted from the days work he places his suitcase down and looks around" anyone home?"

" We're in the dining room Daddy!" Marlene yelled

Quickly Tifa lights the candles on the table and dimmed the dining room lights to create a very peaceful and warm feeling. Tifa walks back into the kitchen where her food was waiting for her, just as Cloud walks into the dining room and looks around" oh, wow this looks good" he says inspecting the food as he takes his seat.

Looking over at the door connecting this room and the dining room Tifa sighs as she hears the man who still came to her in her dreams. Her stomach suddenly felt very heavy and she pushed her plate aside and started cleaning the already clean kitchen, anything to keep her mind from wandering to that man, because then she would remember that argument.... and how badly she had hurt him. She loved him, even though she would never admit it. She knew he didn't feel the same, so it was probably best she stay away.

Noticing Tifa wasn't joining them Cloud became curious as to her hereabouts and asks his daughter" Where is Tifa?"  
Marlene points toward the kitchen as she continues chewing the delicious food. Sighing Cloud gets up, putting his napkin on the table then walks into the kitchen" Tifa.."

In Surprise Tifa jumps slightly then starts cleaning the counter even harder" yes sir? Is there something wrong?" she answers never looking up from the spot she was 'cleaning'.

" why are you in here? Everyone's waiting for you"

" I am only the help sir.... and the help does not eat with the family" she replied scrubbing even harder at the invisible stain, until Cloud placed his hand on top of hers, stopping her movements" this is ridiculous Tifa come eat with the family"

Tifa looks down at their hands then hides her face" if you insist sir....."  
Cloud nods, letting go of her hand he walks out of the dining room and through the entrance way to the dining room, following close behind him Tifa.

Marlene looks up at them" Daddy and Tifa have to kiss now!"  
the two adults look at the girl confused then Tifa gets a dreaded look on her face and looks up at the mistletoe then are both standing under"........."

**Author Note: Alright finally up! I know it's been a very long time but live has been pretty crazy for me! Anyways I hope you enjoy the second half of the Christmas Special, keep your eye on the third half! I'll be working on it for the next couple days and will hopefully have it up shortly! Please review!**


End file.
